


The Boxing Day Bacchanal

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Family Feels, Fluff, Food, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, Love, Multi, OT3, Presents, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer has his friends and family around for a small celebration.  It's not a Christmas party.  Honest.  Any resemblence to any religious holidays, living or dead, is purely coincidental.This is a little festive gift for everyone who's been enjoying my Douchifer/Deckerstar series.  (Sorry, no smut this time.)Thank you so much everyone for sharing the love!  <3





	The Boxing Day Bacchanal

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR FLUFF WARNING  
> Honestly, I've gone off the deep end here. It gets cheesy, and romantic, and probably far too silly.  
> You may need some kind of diving equipment to breath through this amount of nonsense.  
> And possibly a visit to the dentist afterwards.

Lucifer Morningstar did not do Christmas. He vehemently declared that there was nothing in Heaven, Earth nor Hell that would persuade him to go anywhere near that holiday. Trixie pouted. He conceded that perhaps it might be nice to have a few of those closest to him over for a bit of a get together when all the madness was done, on Boxing Day.

“What’s Boxing Day?” she asked.

“December twenty-sixth,” he replied, with his usual perfect enunciation. “It’s a British tradition with no religious significance whatsoever.”

Trixie’s brow furrowed. “But you’re not even really British.”

He gave her a _look._ “Do you want presents or not?”

She nodded quietly.

“Then a Boxing Day Bacchanal it shall be.”

The girl’s eyes lit up. “Does that mean I get to drink wine?”

“How is it that you’ve never heard of Boxing Day but you know what a bacchanal is?”

“You gave me my own laptop, remember?”

“For school work. Because apparently that’s important to your mother.”

“It started with a history project. I got sidetracked by wikipedia links.” She thought some more. “Isn’t a bacchanal a kind of religious celebration though?”

“Hhmmmm… only just. But not properly. Ancient polytheistic religions don’t wind me up quite as much. But as I’m impressed by your show of knowledge, I’ll see what I can do about the wine.”

 

Invitations were sent in a casual electronic manner. Two siblings, a demon, a doctor (but not _that_ kind of doctor) and a perky scientist all replied with enthusiastic affirmatives. His immediate family would all be there, of course, now that they'd settled into their new luxurious home together. 

There had been arguments and whining about the decorations. Luckily Trixie was getting too old for Santa, so his image had been successfully banned. Lucifer had allowed a tree on the condition that it had a star rather than a cherub on top, and nobody was foolish enough to even suggest a nativity scene.

Fairy lights, in the other hand, were perfectly acceptable, and so was anything that sparkled. Silver tinsel, glittered balls and white lights were everywhere, the whole place twinkling like the night sky in the desert. It was fitting for the Lightbringer’s celebration. 

He spent most of the twenty-fifth preparing for the feast while the Deckers and the Espinozas did the whole grandparent tour. They were happy to see the family back together, but Penelope was wary of how long it would last and Dan's family silently questioned if he would have his heart broken again. Neither family were completely comfortable with the fact that there were three partners in the relationship and were secretly relieved at the absence of one of them. Much as Trixie loved her grandparents, she found their attitude difficult. Just because her family was unusual, it didn't make it wrong. She decided to talk about Lucifer and their lives together as much as possible just to rub it in their faces. 

She told them about the new house he’d bought them, right by the beach where they often had picnics and watched Dad go surfing, and how she and Lucifer had progressed into advanced sand-castle building. She talked about how brilliant it was when Lucifer picked her up from school, because it made all the other kids insanely jealous. When it was muttered that her affection for him was just because of all his money, she explained it was mostly because that he made them all so happy. How they would all pile on the sofa to watch a movie and he would make funny comments about how stupid it was. How she made a game out of hugging him and he still pretended not like it, but was never very convincing for long. If Mom and Dad started bickering at each other, he'd tell them to stop being idiots and get them to work it out. And then she told them how he sang to her when she was sick, saying he had the voice of an angel and then bursting into fits of giggles. 

Dan was very proud of her for speaking up. If he had tried, it would probably have gone a different way- one that involved his parents questioning his sexuality and ending in a fierce argument with religious overtones. Which was have led to even more trouble considering how he felt about Lucifer's Dad these days. Trixie’s approach was far from subtle, but it was difficult to argue with her innocently smiling face. 

 

Lucifer rose early the next morning to finish his preparations. Dan and Chloe spooned, intending to go back to sleep but getting distracted. Afterwards they dozed and snuggled for longer than they normally would, until the Devil came back in, beaming. “How are my beautiful Detectives this morning?” he asked.

“Good,” Chloe replied. “You seem happy.”

“I suppose I am. In spite of the traditions of the season, I’m actually looking forward to my party.”

“I think I am too,” she agreed.

“I definitely am,” Dan admitted. “I've seen some of the stuff you've bought and it looks like dinner is gonna be amazing.”

“Only the best for my chosen family,” he said, still smiling. “Now go get clean and get your gladrags on. You both reek of sex, and much as I don't mind, it might give Maze the wrong idea.”

 

The house was built on three levels. The front door opened into a spacious living area, complete with piano, lots of comfortable but stylish seating, a big flatscreen TV and of course a bar- though this one held a higher ratio of beer to spirits than the one in the Penthouse. The space opened into the dining area, which currently had the table extended out and set with glassware and cutlery that glittered under the multitude of lights. The kitchen was partially separated by a wall which kept it hidden from the living room but turned into a waist high counter on the dining room side.

One set of stairs led up to the parents’ rooms- a large shared room with an enormous bed, in addition to three smaller rooms (all of which were bigger than Chloe’s room in her old apartment). They each had their own space to retreat to, although Lucifer had opted for a large wardrobe instead of a second bed as he never wanted to be without company. 

A second staircase went down from the living area to Trixie’s space. She had her own bedroom and a chill out zone where she could entertain her friends, but she also let her dads down there to play on the games consoles if they promised to behave. When they played as rivals they got far too competitive, but it was fine so long as they played on the same team. Lucifer’s reflexes were super fast, and Dan made excellent back-up, and whether they were fighting terrorists or hoards of zombies they were working their way towards the top end of the leaderboards.

A swift thumping coming up from below announced Trixie’s imminent arrival and Lucifer braced himself for the inevitable hug attack. She’d only caught him by surprise one time, when he’d been watching Chloe walk up the stairs, transfixed by the way the twin orbs of her delicious bottom swayed both up and down as well as side to side. The view had been worth having the wind knocked out of him. This time, he didn’t give an inch. “Watch out, there’s lots of hot pans. We don’t want you to end up looking like me,” he warned, wiping his hands on his apron before giving her a quick squeeze.

“Why not, you don’t think I could pull it off?”

“I’m sure you’ll rock whatever scars life hands you, dear heart, but I’m more concerned about the suffering while your flesh attempts to heal itself.”

“What are you cooking? It smells amazing.”

“Indian food. Your mother likes it and as you’re partial to spices these days, I thought you might enjoy it too. Also, it’s sufficiently different to certain traditions with which I don’t wish to be associated.” He dipped a spoon into one of the pots, blew on it, and held it out for her to taste. Her eyes lit up at the intense flavours. “I’ve made a variety of different dishes, some of which have been brewing since yesterday. The rice and the naan bread need to be fresh, so I’ll be getting those on shortly, and then at the last minute we can fry up the poppadoms.”

Trixie giggled. “The what?”

“Poppadoms. Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of poppadoms?”

“I have, I just love the way you say it, it’s hilarious,” and she giggled some more.

Chloe came downstairs, still clad in a fluffy dressing gown, and her hair wrapped up in a towel. “What’s so funny?”

“Poppadoms,” Lucifer replied, exaggerating the syllables and sending Trixie into hysterics. Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle too. “Not that I’m ever one to complain about a lack of clothes, but why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“I wanted to see what smelled so good. And I’m suitably impressed.”

“Lovely. Now go finish making yourself extra pretty.”

“There’s plenty of time.”

“Yes, but I want a good half hour of looking at you all dolled up before the guests arrive. Speaking of which,” he adjusted the relevant knobs on the stove and pulled off his apron. “I better get ready too. Almost adolescent person,” he looked Trixie up and down, taking in her dark denim miniskirt and sparkling sweater. “Actually don’t worry, you look perfect.” He grabbed Chloe’s hand and pulled her upstairs and into his wardrobe room. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Lucifer, I just showered.”

“Not that kind of something. Not yet, anyway.” He pulled open a drawer and lifted out a small jewelry box.

She smiled. “I thought you were saving the presents until after dinner.”

“I am, and you’ll get a present then too, but this is something just for you.” He opened the box to reveal what looked like a charm bracelet, except that all the charms seemed to be the same. She took it and examined it more closely. They weren’t quite the same, some were feathers, and others were flames, each one slightly different. “It’s taken a long time to get this made, thirty-six is a lot of bullets.”

She stared at him, opened mouthed. “These were the bullets? The ones I pulled out of your wings?”

“Yes. But that many bullets wouldn’t have suited you as they were, so I had a jewelry maker work them into these for me. Each one is individually made, reformed and carved into shape. The artist had a very long waiting list, but even when bribed, she refused to bump me over her other projects. The best I could persuade her to do was work in her spare time.”

She looked at it again, noting the variations, each feather and flame was a work of art. “It’s beautiful!” Lucifer had a remarkable ability to take something awful and turn it in its head. She kissed him. “I’ll wear it today, and then I’m saving it for special occasions, I don’t want to lose a single one.”

He helped her put it on, and then kissed her again, slipping a hand underneath her robe. His loving caress sent shivers all down her spine. She draped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. “How much time do we have?” she asked, breathlessly.

His stubble brushed at her cheek. “Enough. This was part of the plan, you know,” he smirked as he pushed her up against the wall.

 

They were all dressed up and ready in plenty of time for the guests to arrive, Lucifer in a dark blue three piece with a pale grey shirt, Chloe in a flowing black blouse, and even Dan looked smart in a collarless, silk button up that his Devil had bought him for the occasion. Drinks were served and greetings exchanged and Trixie made sure everyone got at least one proper hug, even Amenadiel. Then Lucifer led them all to the dining area for the feast, taking his seat at he head of the table. There was hardly room for all the steaming silver bowls placed in the centre, but he encouraged everyone to dip in and grab whatever they wanted without ceremony. When everyone had filled their plates with colourful rice and bright curries, they went quiet for a moment. Lucifer looked at them. “What are you waiting for, there’s zero chance of _me_ saying grace.”

“Maybe not grace, exactly, but is there anything you would like to say?” Linda asked.

“Actually, yes. The first person who compares this to any kind of religious holiday is going to get punched in the face. Now hurry up and let the gluttony commence, I spent a day and a half in the kitchen, and I want you all to enjoy it.” He lifted his fork, but watched everyone’s faces before he put it in his mouth. Several eyes went wide, some made appreciative sounds, and there was a general murmur of approval. Lucifer drank it all up, along with some very expensive wine, and then he too began to eat.

“So what’s everyone else been up to, lately?” Chloe asked, from her place at Lucifer’s left hand. The Decker/Espinoza family sat along one side of the table, the other taken up by Maze, Linda and Amenadiel; the youngest angel and her geeky girlfriend happily squashed together at the far end.

“I got to meet Ella’s family,” Azrael offered.

“Really,” Lucifer’s eyes twinkled. “And are all those brothers still behaving themselves?”

“Actually yes,” Ella answered. “Though they seem to be struggling with the idea of me dating a girl.”

“Yeah, good thing they don’t know who I really am, that could get freaky.”

“I’m not sure if they’d have more trouble with you being an actual angel, or the fact that you’re the so-called ghost who they thought was a figment of my disturbed mind.”

“What name did you use?” Lucifer asked, intrigued.

“Ella just introduced me as Azrael. It made them blink a few times, but I guess they’re used to her talking about you.”

“Annnnnnd I may have let them think that we met through you. Don’t give me that look, all I said was that she was my friend Lucifer’s sister, and they took it from there.”

Lucifer’s look was pure mischief. “And they were all okay with that?”

“Actually, Jay looked like he was about to pee his pants for a second, I think you may have made an impression on him.”

“Quite.”

“I caught him giving me weird looks from time to time,” Azrael admitted, “but apart from that, it was actually a lot of fun. I don’t think I’ve ever spent that much time with that many living people before.”

“What, don’t girls’ nights at Lux count?” Maze asked.

“They tend to be a few hours. This was the _whole weekend._ ”

“You spend the whole weekend with Ella’s family?” Dan was incredulous. “You’re braver than I thought. Lucifer’s been steadfastly avoiding mine.”

“We haven’t been going out as long as they have,” Lucifer countered.

“No, but we are all living together,” Chloe put in. “And we’re currently having dinner with yours. Fair is fair.”

“With the very small percentage of mine who have not currently disowned me. Do you even want me to spend time with your family? With my honesty and my charms and the fact that I thoroughly corrupted you in their eyes?”

“Yes, Lucifer, they’re my family and you’re part of my life, and as controversial as that is, they need to get over it and get to know you.”

The corners of Lucifer’s mouth twitched upwards as he tried not to smile. It was a wonderful declaration, and it made his chest flutter. “How much am I allowed to play with them?”

Dan’s eyes narrowed. “Be subtle, and keep it PG rated. I’ll think of a code word for when you start pushing boundaries. Not monkey bottoms,” he added hastily.

“I suppose I could manage that if I was offered appropriate compensation,” he said, with a suggestive look over the top of his wine glass.

“We can discuss terms later,” Dan blushed.

“If you sweeten the pot enough, I may even impress them with my multilingual skills.”

“Actually,” he said, thoughtfully, “you should wait until they start talking about you in Spanish, assuming that you won’t understand.”

“Oh, yes please, that’s always fun.”

“I got to play that game too, I think it won me a few more points,” Azrael said.

“With the brothers or with your girlfriend?” Linda asked, curious.

“Both,” Ella answered for her, with a wink.

They carried on talking and eating, helping themselves to more food as their plates grew bare, their glasses never empty for more than a moment. When everyone was as stuffed as they could possibly be, Lucifer suggested that they make themselves comfortable in the other room while he cleared everything away.

“What, no dessert?” Dan half complained.

“Do you have any room for it?” Lucifer asked, surprised.

“Well, maybe not _right_ now.”

“Then I promise you some pudding later,” he grinned. “But first, we need to get all this lot out the way.”

Trixie groaned. “But I thought we were getting presents now!”

“Yes, monkey, but we still need to clear up. It might go more quickly if you help,” her mother suggested.

Amenadiel leaned on the table towards her. “Close your eyes,” he said.

Trixie obeyed. 

“And open them,” he added, but this time his voice came from behind her.

She did, and was amazed and delighted that all the dirty dishes had magically disappeared. Lucifer’s sleeves had been rolled up and Azrael was standing near the kitchen, taking off an apron. “Did you use your time magic?” she asked.

“Yes. The mess has been relocated, but I forgot that the faucets wouldn’t work so nothing’s cleaned yet. We can sort that out later.”

“And you would not believe how hard it is to put leftovers into boxes when gravity stops working,” Azrael complained.

“Wait,” Chloe asked, noticing her former housemate had moved too. “Did Maze just help clean up?”

“I was going to leave them to it, but turns out my phone doesn’t work without time either, so it was either help or be bored.”

“And you chose help?” she was still perplexed. “Linda, I don’t know what you’ve done to her, but I like it. Keep up the good work.”

“She’s far from tamed, but I like her that way,” the therapist admitted.

“At the risk of sounding like an eight year old again, presents! presents! presents!” Trixie chanted. Ella joined in, and then so did everyone else.

“Yes, all right, you greedy, materialistic things, come through. They’re mostly under the tree.” He tugged his trousers up a little at the thigh to sit on a footstool, and began sorting out packages as everyone found a comfortable seat on the various sofas. “Now am I assuming correctly that my step-daughter wants hers first?”

She nodded excitedly, and he handed her a square box, wrapped in shiny red paper. “That’s Devil-red by the way, not to be confused with anything else.” 

She tore off the paper and then paused. “Headphones?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “So you don’t totally destroy my ear drums when you start practising on this.” He pulled out a much larger, longer box from behind the tree. Scarlet paper flew off it in all directions, to reveal a digital piano. “It’s not full size, but it’s a good place to start. It has weighted keys, though, so it feels right.”

“Does this mean you’re finally going to start teaching me?”

“Only if you promise to keep practising. It will be _boring,_ but if you do it properly, it will be worth it.”

“I promise!” she said solemnly, and then ruined it by squealing and getting him with another hug attack.

Lucifer managed to extricate himself and she placed the keyboard carefully to one side and went back to sit next to her dad on the sofa.

“Mazikeen,” he said, handing her something small and heavy. She opened the lid of the box and peered inside, and then touched it. “Wow, thanks ex-boss.” With a flick of a glance at Trixie and a sly grin, she closed it again. “Is it me, or is it resonating somehow?” 

“I may have enlisted my little sister’s help in procuring some of the metal. She can slip in and out of certain places without attracting as much attention as me. You’ll find it’s just as effective as your favourite blades.”

Her face lit up mischievously. “That implies certain… possibilities.”

“I do hope you’ll find good use for it.”

“I will.”

The whole conversation left some people wondering, and others clearly glad that they didn’t know, but neither said any more on the subject.

Linda received an envelope which contained an all-inclusive voucher for a luxury spa weekend at a very expensive seaside resort. He said she’d more than earned it over the last few years, and to be honest could probably do with the break from all the craziness. To which she just sighed and thanked him.

Amenadiel was very pleased and amused by the expensive watch Lucifer gave him, and spent a few moments playing to see how accurate it was when he slowed everything down, until Maze got bored and distracted him by poking him with whatever it was in her box when the mortals were unable to see.

Ella squealed ecstatically over the first edition Star Wars graphic novels he’d found somewhere online, especially the one in which Princess Leia’s only dress was altered into something very revealing. She said she’d read it at a friend’s house when she was very young, and it had changed her understanding about a lot of things. She’d been trying to find a copy for years.

When it came to Azrael’s turn, Lucifer handed her the present very carefully. She took it, placing the long object in on her lap and peeling off the paper. She gasped. “Lu! It’s beautiful!” She held up a small, silver sword, watching as it glinted under the lights. It was decorated with ornate, black spirals.

“I realised I owed you one. Having thrown the other into an alternate universe, I thought you might miss it.”

“I do, but she was trouble without me. You did the right thing. And I’m sure Mom will look after her well. This beauty, though…” She turned it horizontal and ran her fingers lightly over the edge. “You used some of that stuff I brought back for Maze’s present, didn’t you?”

“I owe the blacksmith a very large favour for not asking too many questions. He wanted more of it, but I assured him that would never happen. It’s not very powerful yet, but I’m sure once you’ve had it for a while you can bend it to your will.”

“Would you stop calling her it? She’s more than just a sword, Lu, she’s a work of art. There’s something else in there, too, though, something special.”

He gave her a calculating look. “I may have taken something back from somewhere I hid it long ago. It’s a little bit of me, in there, too.”

Her fingers ran down the flat of the blade, as if caressing it. “Starlight. You put starlight in her.”

Ella edged away from her slightly. “Wait, are you saying the sword is radioactive?”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I won’t let her hurt you.”

“So, she _is_ radioactive, then?”

“Not exactly,” Lucifer clarified. “Just faintly energised. Enough to give her the potential to come to life. Like the first one did.”

“Your sword was alive?” Dan asked, his eyebrows going up an inch. “No wonder it did weird things to my head.”

“You held my sword?” she asked, her own brows joining his at high altitudes. “And you’re still here? Did you…” she pulled a grimace and waved her empty fist in the air.

“No, although apparently I threatened Lucifer for stealing my pudding, and he talked me out of it.”

“Lu?”

“Told you he was special,” Lucifer said smugly. “Speaking of which…” He looked at his lovers, the two remaining without a gift. He handed them the last two presents at the same time, with a sly twinkle in his eye. They weren't as big as any of the others and felt very light. The Detectives opened them together to find a simple box each. They exchanged curious glances and then opened up the boxes. Inside each one a much smaller box rested on a pile of scrunched, black tissue paper. It was the kind of box in which you might find a ring. They looked up to see Lucifer kneeling in front of them.

“You do know it’s illegal to marry both of us, don’t you?” Dan blurted out, only to be elbowed sharply in the ribs from both sides. Chloe’s nudge was slightly more subtle than his daughter’s.

“Don’t ruin it, Dad,” Trixie hissed in his ear.

“Sorry,” he whispered, still staring at the Devil facing him. _Oh boy._

Lucifer gave a tiny chuckle. “Marriage is only until death, anyway, and we all know that’s not the end. Open them.”

Chloe was so nervous and excited she could barely move, but she pressed her lips together and opened the tiny case. The ring inside was platinum, inlaid all the way around with tiny diamonds, shining like stars. She exhaled loudly.

Dan watched her, swallowing and trying not to tremble, and then opened his own little box. It was another platinum ring, but instead of sparkling jewels, this one was circled around with a groove, coloured darkest red. He ran his thumb over the dip, it was smooth, without hard edges, almost like a scar. The significance was not lost on him.

Lucifer took another deep breath, and said, “They’re eternity rings. They’re my promise to you, that we all belong together, now and forever.” He licked his lips, and looked from one to the other. “Do you accept?”

Chloe nodded quickly, and gasped out “Yes!” taking his hand.

Dan hesitated. “I, uh…” he watched Lucifer’s brows twitch together, and felt like a complete and utter Douche. “I want to say yes, I really do, but I don’t know if I can. I already failed at this once.”

Everyone waited in silence.

Chloe took his hand too. “It wasn’t just you who failed, Dan. And you’re not the same person you were then. I believe in you. I believe in us.”

“But, forever? I mean, it’s easy for you, you two are literally part of some Divine plan, I don’t have that kind of assurance. I could totally screw things up again.”

There was a scoff from across the room and Maze rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, because we all know how well Lucifer does with Divine plans.” Linda and Amenadiel gave her a hard stare. “What? It’s true.”

Lucifer sighed. “She has a valid point. It’s the reason I rebelled, after all. I’d say it’s a miracle we’ve made it this far, but that would be taking irony to the extremes. Whatever Dad’s ineffable intentions are with my relationships, they have nothing to do with my choices. And I choose you.”

It might have been because of all the fairy lights, but Dan’s eyes seemed to glisten, and his head moved once up and down. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I’m yours. And I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

“It’s all right love, we’re used to it,” Lucifer reassured him, and Dan laughed at the familiarity of the affectionate jibe.

“So how do we do this? It’s a pretty major thing, I feel like there should be some kind of ceremony, or something.”

“We are definitely not going to church, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Lucifer growled.

“Nooooo,” he said. “Been there, done that, anyway.”

“And nothing involving black candles, incantations or goats,” he added, breaking any remaining tension. 

“I say we just put the rings on,” Chloe suggested. “Do you have one for yourself, too?” she asked Lucifer.

“Naturally,” he replied, “but it’s hidden in the kitchen. Putting it in a pocket spoiled the lines of my suit.”

“Go get it.”

How he managed to move so elegantly and not make a mad scrambling dash, she would never know, but she loved him for it. She handed the rings in their cases to Trixie, and the family stood in the centre of the room, where the Devil rejoined them.

“Wait wait wait!” Ella interrupted. “Does this mean I don’t get to plan a proper hen party?”

“Sorry, Ella, but we’re not waiting,” Chloe replied.

“You can do two when me and Linda marry this feathered lump.”

Amenadiel and Linda gave her a most surprised look. “Is that a proposal, Mazikeen?” he asked.

“Maybe. Humans like that kind of thing. But we’re stealing Lucifer’s moment, so we can talk about it later.”

“Yes, my moment. Our moment.” He smiled.

“But Ella,” Chloe said, “you can still be my bridesmaid, come here.”

Ella squeaked, and ran to stand beside her, giving her a squeeze.

Lucifer passed his ring to Chloe. It was similar to Dan’s, except that the band around it was glittering black instead of dark red. It co-ordinated very well with the other ring he never took off; he’d obviously planned it that way. He held out his left hand. Dan placed his own underneath and together they held the ring over the end of Lucifer’s finger. It brought back a flood of memories. “Do we say something?” Chloe asked.

“What, like ‘I embrace the Devil and all his works’?” That got a giggle or two. “How about this. Lucifer Morningstar, you have turned my entire life upside down and I am eternally grateful and eternally yours.”

“Perfect,” the Devil smiled at him.

“It’s true,” Chloe agreed. “You changed everything. I love you, forever. You’re mine and I’m yours.” They pushed the ring into place. 

Lucifer looked down at his hand, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. The he looked up at Trixie. “Who’s next?”

“Dad, I think,” and she handed Lucifer the ring. Dan’s hand was trembling as he extended it, and Chloe held it and stopped the shaking. When they put the ring over his finger, he turned his head to the ceiling and blinked several times, but it didn’t help. He wiped at his face and Trixie put an arm around his back. 

“Monkey, you are now officially my best man,” he said. “Okay, I’m good.”

“Daniel Espinoza,” Lucifer began, but then bent slightly in laughter. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. My dearest Detective Douche, I claim you as my own. I promise to be your Lord and your lover and to take care of you forever.” He wiped another stray tear from Dan’s face with his thumb. 

Dan took a deep breath, feeling relaxed and slightly melty. Then he looked at Chloe and his heart twisted in on itself again. In a good way.

“It will be different this time, I promise. You belong with us, you make this place a home. You’re my safe place in all the craziness. I love you Dan.”

He made a noise that was part chuckle, part sob, and part sigh, looking at the band in its place on his finger. 

“And finally, Mom,” Trixie said, holding up the sparkling ring.

The men hesitated, not sure who should take it first, but Dan deferred to his Lord. Lucifer held it, and Dan placed his hand over his as they moved the ring onto her finger together. 

“Chloe Decker, I made a promise once before that I couldn’t keep on my own. But I intend to keep it now, with Lucifer’s help. I will love you and respect you, and share everything with you, now and always.” 

The way she smiled at him made him believe everything could be perfect.

Lucifer took a breath, but then paused, as if suddenly unsure what to say. “I need you,” he said simply. “I love you, now and always.” And they pushed the ring onto her finger.

Their heads all came together as they held each other close, and they kissed all at once, and then two at a time. And of course everyone else cheered.

“So where’s the champagne?” Maze asked.

“Do we have champagne?” Chloe asked.

“Of course we have champagne,” Lucifer replied, “I may not be good at long term planning, but I can plan a party perfectly. There’s a case at the bottom of the drinks fridge.” He turned to go and get a bottle, but Maze tapped him on the back.

“Just this once, I’ll serve you. But only because I have never seen you this happy, and it’s so sickening I think I need to leave the room.”

“I’ll go help her find the fancy glasses,” Trixie offered.

When she’d gone, Lucifer smiled at his partners. “As it’s a special occasion, are there any objections if I offer the young lady a glass?”

“What, are asking permission all of a sudden?” Chloe teased, surprised.

“Not at all,” he countered, “but I want to know how much trouble I’m about to get into when I do it anyway.”

“Hey,” Dan shrugged, “if it’s ‘not Christmas,’ and we’re ‘not married’, then I think we can ‘not freak out’ over a little alcohol. So long as it’s only a little.”

“Yes, I suppose her organs are still small, and won’t process it quite as efficiently. Half a glass now, and maybe another half later, depending on how entertaining she is when she’s squiffy.”

“I suppose it had to happen sooner or later. Just don’t make her sick!” Chloe warned. 

The champagne was brought, and Trixie was sent back for another glass, much to her delight. Maze popped the cork and poured, and warned her smallest friend to drink it slowly. She pulled a face at her first taste, but then tried again, sipping it carefully.

Lucifer was a lot less cautious, pouring drink down his throat and smiling until his cheeks ached. Of course, that had never happened before, and as it only made him think of Chloe, it did nothing to subdue his mood. The three of them seemed to be bound together now in more ways than one. Lucifer always seemed to have at least one of them in hand- he would let go of one to hold his glass, and then after a time swap over and hold the other for a while before placing his drink on the coffee table in favour of putting his arms around both their waists at once. Chloe was so thrilled with the day’s turn of events that she didn’t pace herself quite as well as perhaps she should, but at least she did it on a full belly so it didn’t catch up with her straight away. Dan fared slightly better- he realised that if this was some kind of not quite wedding thing, then some kind of consummation might be required of him later and tried to drink a little more slowly. But there was so much good wine, and everyone was having so much fun, that he soon found himself quite merry. So merry in fact, that as he was taking some of the empties back to the kitchen, he started humming. When he thought no one was looking, the empty bottle became a microphone and the hum turned into a song. He spun around to see Lucifer and Chloe dancing with their arms around each other, and instantly fell silent.

“Oh, don’t stop, I was enjoying that!” she complained with a chuckle.

Dan smiled, embarrassed, and put down the bottle.

“It will sound even better with the right accompaniment. You know that’s just what this party needs.”

“What, Karaoke?”

“Kara…??? Honestly, sometimes I just despair. The things I have to put up with from you humans,” he teased. “I was going to say a good old fashioned sing along.”

Dan laughed. “Well, I suppose you are _really_ old.”

Lucifer gave him a silent glare that promised he would be suitably reprimanded at a later date. A warm feeling grew in his belly that made Dan want to kiss him again. He settled for taking both their hands and leading them to the piano.

Long, elegant fingers moved over the keys. Dan had a sudden flashback to their first “date,” and imagined Chloe doing the same thing to him. Or to Lucifer. Or both of them. He wondered whether it was wine making him think of such things, but then looked up and realised it was just the Devil and his sexy superpowers. Although he claimed not to be able to turn them off, he did seem to be able to turn them up, and right now the pull was stronger than usual. Dan wasn’t even sure of he was doing it on purpose, or if was just because he was enjoying himself so much. He wrapped his arms tightly around Chloe from behind, letting her flesh absorb some of his hunger. She sank against him, dreamily, completely oblivious to the effect. He suddenly recognised the song Lucifer was playing, because what else would be so perfect? But this time, he was singing for both of them.

_“Close your eyes, give me your hand…”_

Of course he was turning it up on purpose.

A small crowd gathered around them, everyone enjoying the music. The way Ella and Linda were looking at their other-wordly lovers, it was affecting them too. Luckily, they also had somewhere else to direct their energy. 

Dan sang along quietly into her ear, and her smile grew wider. Lucifer’s eyes glowed ever so slightly, which was probably his idea of some kind of pun, but it also made Chloe squirm pleasantly. Dan went quiet for the later half of the song, not sure if his voice could manage the high notes. Lucifer’s did. It gave him goosebumps.

Chloe was glad she had Dan’s arms supporting her, providing emotional support so she didn’t start bawling like an idiot. The first time Lucifer had serenaded her, he’d covered his true intention in work, but it still made her head spin. Now she knew how much he'd always loved her, and why he kept getting it so wrong. “Eternal Flame” meant even more to her now that he'd promised her forever. Both of them. She was doubly blessed. Although maybe blessed was not exactly the right word.

The song ended and she moved towards him and stroked his face and kissed him. “I love you,” she said.

“I know,” he replied seriously.

Dan tried to smother a laugh, but it spread to Ella and then Azrael. Lucifer smirked. Chloe pretended to ignore it, and went back to lean into Dan's side, pulling Trixie in with her. Trixie giggled and hugged them back. Chloe took the empty glass out of her hand before Maze had a chance to refill it.

“So, any requests?”

“Life on Mars!” Trixie shouted.

“Good choice!” He played it beautifully, singing all the original verses and then adding an extra improvised one about Trixie being president which made her laugh. She said she realised that they were unlikely to get there in her lifetime, but Lucifer told her never to give up hope, and if all else failed, he would fly her there himself if she could procure a space suit. And that led nicely into a sweet rendition of “Fly me to the Moon,” which he over-dramatised for comedic effect. It inspired Amenadiel, who surprised some of them with his own angelic voice and a few verses of “Come Fly with Me.” Not to be outdone by her siblings, Azrael sang Madonna’s “Like a Prayer” which turned into a romantic duet with Ella. Lucifer stopped it before it went on too long, and then balanced the scales with “Sympathy for the Devil.”

“Right, Spawn of My Lovers’ Loins, are you ready for your first lesson?”

“Only if you promise never to call me that again,” she said, with a truly disgusted look on her face. “And if everyone goes away, I’m not ready for an audience.”

“Well, you heard her, scram,” he told the crowd, waving them away and making room for Trixie on the seat next to him. “Go find more alcohol. Or even better, get some of those plates washed.”

Dan moved to comply and bent to kiss him on the way past. “Yes, Dark Lord,” he said quietly.

Lucifer stiffened. He caught his hand and pulled him down to whisper, “Not in present company, dear Daniel.”

“What, you mean your siblings?” Everyone else began to move away, not really listening and probably hoping to avoid more smooching.

“I mean the demon, she’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

“Really?” Dan bit into his lips. “You mean I’ve finally discovered a way to embarrass you? Like all the times you’ve embarrassed me?”

Lucifer stood up and gave him a hard stare. “It’s not exactly the same. She used to be my minion. And no,” he held up a hand before Dan could ask, “I don’t mean one of those yellow, goggled things.”

“But she’s her own person now.”

“Yes, and it’s good and I’m happy for her, but if she knows about _that_ side of things there will literally _never be an end_ to it.”

Dan tilted his head, considering, revelling in the power he wielded. He prayed his next words silently, so Trixie wouldn’t hear. _Good. That means you will always have someone to remind you of the moment I first called you that._ The flush that brightened the Devil’s cheeks was very satisfying, especially as it wasn’t all due to embarassment. Dan’s tongue flicked over his lips, suddenly very hungry but knowing now was not the time. _Now save that thought for later, sit down and give our daughter her lesson before she starts asking too many questions._ “And have fun.”

And for once, Lucifer did exactly as he was told.

 

The dishwasher was emptied and reloaded by Chloe and Linda while Dan and the two angels tackled the larger pans. The clearing up that had happened earlier made the task a bit less daunting. Ella collected the empty glasses and then wiped down the surfaces, having to shift Maze out of the way as sat on the countertop taking pictures of her girlfriend’s ass whenever she bent over. When it was all done, they went back to the bar for more drinks. Trixie was tapping out a simple tune, but went shy at the sight of everyone coming back and asked Lucifer he could help set up the keyboard downstairs. He was glad to see her so keen, and left her practising in her chill-out zone while he came back up to prepare a light supper.

Everyone enjoyed the delicious savouries and the sweet cakes that followed. Trixie was allowed a second mini-glass of wine, and she sipped it slowly while the grown-ups talked. The immortals had some truly amazing tales to tell. Ella’s stories were the best though, as she acted out everything that happened as she talked. Trixie found herself giggling uncontrollably and unable to explain why. When she finally caught her breath, she complained that her head felt all spinny. Chloe, also giggling, suggested that perhaps she’d had enough and it was probably late enough for bed.

“Come on, sweetie pie, we’ll help you sort yourself out,” Ella took her hand and guided her down the stairs, Azrael following with a large glass of water. 

“Rae-Rae?” Trixie asked somewhat sleepily as they helped her get ready for bed.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Lucifer always keeps his promises, doesn’t he?”

“Yes he does.”

“Good.”

“Are you asking because of today?” Ella enquired.

“Yeah. I don’t want anybody to break up again. But if he’s promised forever, then Mom and Dad can’t get divorced again, and that’s good. And they’re better with him too. Happier and friendlier. I like having three parents.”

“Just don’t call my brother Dad, he’ll go nuts,” Azrael teased.

Trixie giggled again. “Never. Unless he gets really annoying. But he’s still my second Dad in my head.”

“And that's very lucky for him. Family is important.”

“Yes, it is. You two should have a baby,” Trixie suggested, looking up at them bleary eyed.

“It’s not quite that simple, I’m afraid.”

“Sure it is, you just need a sperm donor.”

“I’m the Angel of Death. I'm not even sure I can make life.”

“But Ella could, couldn't you Ella? And you'd both be such wonderful Moms.”

“Maybe we'll talk about it, but I'm making no promises,” Ella said. “Besides, what would all your parents do without me while I was at home with a baby?”

Trixie thought. “I guess they'd have to work extra hard to make up for it. But it would be worth it.”

“It would be… complicated.” Azrael pointed out.

“Pfft. Don't talk to me about complicated, my mom and dad just married the Devil.”

Ella looked at her angel, and saw a new kind of light in her eyes. 

“Maybe... one day?” she said. “It might make a nice change.”

Trixie grinned and snuggled down under the covers. The women kissed her goodnight, and went back upstairs to rejoin the party. Something of the conversation must have lingered on their faces, because Linda took one look at them at grinned. “Oh! What’s up with you two?”

“Trixie was trying to persuade us to breed,” Azrael explained.

“Is that even possible?” Amenadiel’s confused face was almost as hilarious as his angry one. 

His sister giggled. “Sure, you know Ella’s a scientist right? I can give her a blood sample and she can splice our DNA. Then we implant it into one of her ova and nine months later, we have a feathered baby.”

“I wonder if the baby will be born with their wings out. That could be tricky,” Ella joined in, her face completely straight. “Usually winged things come in eggs.”

Amenadiel’s face went from confused to slightly disgusted.

“It can't be that much worse than other limbs. Babies tend to come out kinda curled up,” Azrael said.

“Just don't ask me to do a c-section,” Linda laughed. Amenadiel looked at her in shock and she doubled over. 

Maze punched her gently in the shoulder, her other hand over her face, wheezing. “Stop it, you're gonna make me pee!”

The eldest angel looked helplessly at the ceiling. “You're mocking me, aren't you?” 

“Yes big brother. It's still so much fun though.”

“Are you really thinking about a baby?” Linda asked, sounding hopeful.

“We weren't until Trixie suggested it. But we'll need to have a big talk before we even consider it seriously. Sooooo many things to consider.”

“That is definitely true,” Chloe said emphatically. “Kids change everything.”

“What about you three, are you having any more? Does Trixie get a little brother or sister?”

Dan almost choked on his wine. Lucifer looked like someone had just suggested he wear sweatpants. Chloe gave a broad head shake that made her slightly dizzy. “No no no no no,” they all chorused.

“Well at least you’re all in agreement,” Linda said with approval.

Lucifer drained his glass, his discomfort at the thought of another infant clearly evident. “Who’d like some more music?” he suggested, going back to the piano. Chloe watched him settle himself, fingers hovering over the keys as if they would somehow make everything right again. And perhaps they did. How many times had she found him in that position, lonely or wrecked or worried? It was his safe place, his comfort and his joy. He began to sing, and everyone smiled, and she realised it was his offering as well. He enjoyed making people happy, whether it was music, money, food or sex. How could anyone take this thing of beauty and turn him into the ruler of Hell? When she died, she had a feeling she was going to end up walking right up to Dear Old Dad and punching Him in his Divine face. If He even had a face. And wouldn’t that go well? 

When Lucifer’s song came to an end, she nudged her ass onto the seat next to him, smiling as she pressed the first few notes of the only song she knew. She’d practised a little when he wasn’t around, and managed a bit more flourish than the first time she’d played for him. He grinned at her, like she’d just given him the best present. She carried on for a couple of verses, then looked up at Dan, inviting him to take over with a tilt of her head. She swapped out quickly and he managed to get through most of it before he got in a tangle. With a laugh and head shake, he started to stand and move away, but Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him back down, nodding for him to try again. He did, with more success, and then handed over to Linda. She did her best, laughing as she hit a few wrong notes and messed up the timing. Ella came to her rescue, surprising everyone by holding the tune and then improvising her own variations. Lucifer was impressed, and he let it show. They switched ends, and he showed off even more, eventually bringing it to a close, with applause from all those watching and cries for more.

“I know- you should totally do White Wedding!” Linda said with enthusiasm.

“No, if you want Billy Idol, it has to be Rebel Yell!” Dan corrected. 

“You’re right, that’s a much more Lushifish. Lussiferishish. Ugh. You know what I mean!” Amenadiel grabbed her arm as she wobbled.

“I do, and what’s more, I agree. But only if Dan sings it.”

“What, seriously?”

“Yes, I want you to sing for me. I think it’s my turn.” His fingers moved quickly, beginning the introduction. Dan started to sing, wishing he had a microphone just for something to do with hands. Instead, he placed them on the piano, and stared straight at Lucifer, finding encouragement in his eyes. By the time he reached the chorus, he was feeling much more confident. Lucifer joined him on the “more more more” and their faces moved closer together. With a small hop, Dan sat up on top of the polished wood, leaning near and bracing himself so that his forearms popped under his rolled up sleeves. By the time he got to the part about selling his soul, he gave Lucifer such a look that the Devil almost blushed. 

Chloe definitely blushed, glad their daughter was already in bed.

When it was over, Lucifer grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely. Dan swung his legs over and slid down with a loud clunk on the keys. He staggered but Lucifer caught him. “That is now officially our song,” he said. “Now go fetch me some more whisky, I’m running dry.”

“Yes, Dark Lord,” he replied, inclining his head and pressing his hands together.

“Someone’s well trained,” Maze smirked. 

“Everything I do, I do of my own free will,” Dan clarified, returning with a full bottle of single malt and two glasses. “I serve out of love, and I obey because I want to, and Lucifer never takes advantage of that. And besides,” he added with a grin, “he rewards me when I do well.”

“I bet he does,” she said with a wink.

“You make it sound like I trade you sexual favours for being my servant,” Lucifer complained.

“Not at all,” Dan said as he poured. “We love each other. People who love each other do nice things for each other.”

“I get that,” she concurred. “It’s just fun when those nice things involve restraints or paddles.”

“Indeed,” Dan agreed, with a very Luciferish grin. 

“Anyway,” she downed the rest of her drink and leant on the piano. “My turn to sing. I need to show you how it’s done properly.” She whispered something into Lucifer’s ear.

“Just don’t scratch the wood,” he warned her with an impish expression. She climbed on top of the piano and stood wiggling in her heels as he started to play. Her voice was breathy and sultry as she proceeded to do her own interpretation of Michelle Pfeiffer singing “Makin’ Whoopee.” Amenadiel’s eyes kept darting away as he took deep, calming breaths. Linda made no such attempts to contain herself, but gazed in wanton lust. Her mouth dropped open and she inclined her head as the demon laid back and arched upwards.

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but after that performance, I need to sit down,” she said afterwards, eyeing Maze hungrily. “Preferably in your lap.”

“Sure thing, Doc,” Maze replied with a lascivious grin.

Things started to wind down after that. Lucifer played without singing, enjoying the feelings of family without being the focus of attention, listening to the way they talked and teased one another, letting them wallow in affection. He came back to join them after a while, to see Chloe reclining against Dan, Azrael curled up against Ella and Linda with her head resting on Mazikeen’s lap and Amenadiel rubbing her feet. It looked like some of them might be ready for bed, but he found he didn’t want them to leave. “We have spare rooms if you all want to stay,” he suggested.

“Yes please!” Linda answered eagerly. “Amenadiel was gonna fly me home, but I think I might vomit without solid ground.”

“I think we should stay then,” the angel agreed.

“And we are staying too,” Ella said. “I refuse to be the first one to leave the party.” She lifted her head up. “Chloe, do you have spare pyjamas?”

“Prob’ly. But I dunno where. I have two hot men to keep me warm at night, I haven’t needed PJs in ages.” She chuckled. “PJs ages. Sounds funny.”

“Don’t worry, Ella, I’m sure your angel will keep you sufficiently warm,” Dan said.

“Are you kidding? Have you not heard the phrase ‘cold as Death’? Her feet are like popsicles!”

“I do know where there are ski socks,” Chloe said, her eyes wide. She stood up as if to go get them, but stumbled, her arms wide. “Uh-oh!” she laughed. 

“Maybe I’ll find them,” Dan said, getting up to help her. “And maybe put you to bed while I’m up there.”

“Yes!” Chloe flung her arms around his neck and looked up at him. “You can take me to bed without pyjamas!” 

He kissed the top of her head. “You are very drunk, and so am I. And also all our in-laws are staying over.”

She inhaled, her mouth wide in surprise. “Ahhh! We have angels for in-laws!” Then she snickered and whispered loudly. “You slept with your mother-in-law!”

“He what?” Azrael screeched.

“Annnnd I’m taking Chloe to bed. Say goodnight, everyone.”

“Uhhh! Lucifer!” she whined and wiggled her fingers at him. 

“I'll join you shortly love,” he said and kissed her goodnight before Dan took her away.

“So, he not only held my sword and didn’t kill anyone, he slept with Mom? Why didn’t anyone tell me about that?” Azrael demanded.

“Mostly because we try not to think about it too much,” Lucifer replied. He poured out more whisky for his siblings and Maze, and they all sipped quietly until Linda started snoring.

“Poor little mortals, they've got no stamina,” Maze complained fondly, stroking hair away from her face. 

“Too true,” Azrael agreed.

“I'm awake,” Ella protested sleepily. “Almost. What are we singing?”

“How about a lullaby?” She started to him a soft, lilting melody, one of her favourites from long ago. It made her girlfriend smile, so she carried on, but as she reached the chorus she realised something wasn't right. She looked at Amenadiel, expecting him to join in, but her brother was glaring at her and he shook his head almost imperceptibly. His eyes flicked to Lucifer and it dawned on her how thoughtless she'd been. She'd been humming a Heavenly song, one they'd sung together eons ago. She stopped abruptly and looked at him, his face more forlorn than any had ever been.

“Please don't stop,” he whispered, “I thought I'd never hear that again.”

So she sang the angelic words and Amenadiel’s deep bass mingled in. Lucifer's lips moved but no sound came out, as if he couldn't quite bring himself to voice it. 

Dan came back down and stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring, listening. The song had a soothing effect even though he couldn't understand the words. It reminded of the feeling of wings. _Wings. And Lucifer's siblings singing in a strange language. Something from Heaven then._ One look at his face told him he was right. He went straight to his partner's side, taking his hand. Lucifer squeezed it, but kept looking ahead, his mouth still moving silently. Dan curled an arm around his waist, but had no idea what else to do, his brain was too busy trying to deal with the fact that he was sitting with three actual angels. One of whom was holding his hand in both of his as if it was only thing stopping him from falling.

Eventually the song came to a close. Lucifer gradually unfroze and looked around. He turned to Dan, staring at him quietly for a few moments before abruptly changing the subject. “Did you put Chloe in our room or her own?”

“Ours. She insisted we had to end the day together.”

“Of course she did. Well, my brother and his harem will have to squeeze into your room then. The girls can sleep in Chloe’s.”

“ _Harem?_ ” Maze said with arched brows.

“He’s only teasing, Maze. At least, he better be,” Amenadiel growled.

“Sorry, let me rephrase that. The demon and _her_ harem can squeeze into Dan’s room.”

“Better,” she grinned, and picked up Linda tenderly. Azrael cradled Ella and Lucifer led everyone upstairs. Once the guests were settled, he got undressed and curled up behind Dan, who was almost asleep. He murmured into his hair, teasing light fingers over his skin. “Can I tempt you to a sleepy, drunken fumble to finish off a wonderful day?”

“So long as that’s all you’re expecting. It’s been a long day with a lot of alcohol, I can’t promise I’ll be up to much.” 

“It’s been a strange day,” he agreed. “If I weren’t me, I probably wouldn’t be up for anything at all, but, well, I am me.” He pressed against Dan’s backside, proving his need.

“You are you,” he replied, turning to face him and starting to stroke him slowly. “You’re my delightful, insatiable, Dark Lord, and I am your willing servant. And you were marvellous today, I think you made everyone very happy.”

He hummed his agreement. “I think you’re about to make _me_ very happy, dear husband.”

“Do you still get to call me that if we’re not actually married?”

“It’s an eternal promise, it’s more than a marriage. You’re my husband if I say so. And Chloe’s our wife.”

“Does this mean we’re polygamists now?”

“Technically, I think this is polyandry, not polygamy, as we have one wife and two husbands. Although traditionally the husbands don’t do this kind of thing with each other.”

“But our wife is completely passed out.”

“We’ll consummate with her tomorrow then. Both at once, if she’s agreeable.”

Dan grinned. “You might have to wait until the guests have gone. And she’s over her hangover. And I’m over mine.”

Lucifer made a thoughtful but happy sound. “Perhaps this will help,” he said, extending his wings and covering them both.

“Yes, I’m sure it will. I feel better already.” He kissed his new husband lovingly. “Something about that song helped too. What was it?”

Lucifer was slow to answer, but Dan was still caressing him, and everything felt so right. “One of the few Heavenly songs that isn’t all about dear old Dad. I used to sing it with Azrael when we were young. I’m surprised she hasn’t forgotten it, it’s been so long.”

“I’d like to hear you sing an angel song one day.”

“I thought I was your Dark Lord, not your angel.”

“You are, but it’s a still a part of where you come from. And you may not talk about it as much, but music is as important as sex to you.”

“Very observant. One might almost think you were a Detective.”

“Hey, be nice or I’ll stop,” he warned.

“Don’t stop. Never ever stop, my darling boy. I’ll sing it for you one day, I promise.”

“Good. But right now you have other things to think about. Because I still haven’t had my pudding yet. Merry Not Christmas, Prince of Darkness.” And with that, his face disappeared under the feathers.

Lucifer may not have been singing, but the sounds he made to end the day were beautiful in a different way. He lay there thinking afterwards, as Dan drifted off to sleep. It was good to have people to care about. It was good to make them smile, to fulfil their desires. And if one of those desires was to spend time altogether, then maybe they should have parties like this more often. It was completely different from the kind of parties he used to have, but entertaining in its own way. And though he would never admit it, except maybe to Linda, he felt closer to everyone. They were family. It was a risk, it might all go tits up in time, but he had it all now, and that was good. He wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Not Christmas Everyone!


End file.
